Como Acicalar A Tu Gallina
by ButtonsSS
Summary: Este Fic Se Trata Sobre Como Rainbow Dash Luego De Un Duro Día De Trabajo Le Enseña A Scootaloo Como Acicalarse Lo Se, Pesimo Summary Solo Leanlo. :I


**Aqui FunNight Con Una Linda Historia Sobre Scootalo Y Rainbow Dash Tomense Su Tiempo Leanla Si Quieren Bueno Pero Nada De Foro-Bardo (Algunos Ya Saben A Lo Que Me Refiero) Disfrútenla Y Nos Vemos Abajo De Todo :DD**

* * *

><p>Scootaloo se dejó caer sobre la base de nubes afuera de la casa de Rainbow Dash<p>

soltando un oof. Se dejó hundirse en el firme, pero suave y esponjoso material, y  
>estiró sus adoloridas alas en la penumbra de la tarde. Había pasado todo el día con<br>Rainbow Dash, y las dos habían hecho solamente prácticas de vuelo desde el  
>momento en que ella había sido recogida del orfanatorio a las nueve, hasta hace un<br>momento cuando habían vuelto a la casa de Dash al atardecer. La pegaso azul nunca  
>mencionó la razón por la que había decidido pasar todo el día con Scootaloo, pero<br>la potranca había disfrutado cada minuto. Incluso los más dolorosos.

"¿Estas bien, niña?" Dash preguntó mientras se acostaba a lado de ella.

Estaban afuera de la puerta principal de Dash y la base de nubes se había vuelto un  
>cálido color anaranjado en la luz del sol moribundo que casi coincidía con el pelaje<br>de Scootaloo. Rodó sobre su espalda y miró a su ídolo, mentora, y hermana mayor  
>honoraria, cuya cara estaba enterrada en un ala mientras enderezaba algunas de las<br>plumas azules que estaban fuera de su lugar.

"Mis alas…" Scootaloo dijo, extendiendo una cautelosamente. "No sabía que  
>podrían doler mucho."<p>

Echándole un vistazo desde detrás de su ala, Dash dijo, "Eso es parte de aprender a  
>volar, niña. No te preocupes, una vez que fortalezcas esos músculos no te volverán a<br>doler."

"Si, ¡pero eso tomará, como, una eternidad!" Scootaloo dijo mientras lanzaba dos  
>patas al aire.<p>

Dash sacó una pluma rota de su ala y la escupió de su boca. Flotó en el aire por  
>unos segundos antes de caer directo en la nariz de Scootaloo. La potranca estornudó<br>y envió tanto la pluma como su melena de color rosa oscuro a volar. Cuando abrió  
>los ojos la pluma había desaparecido.<br>"Lo siento," Dash dijo, con una esquina de su boca hacia arriba como sonrisa.  
>"Mira, Scoot. Es una de las cosas que tendrás que aceptar si quieres volar. Duele<br>ahora, pero se pone mejor. Mantente así y en poco tiempo serás capaz de volar todo  
>el día sin problemas."<p>

"Lo se…" Suspiró.

"Bien. Ahora déjame ver tus alas." Dash se acercó para tomar una, pero Scootaloo  
>se retorció y se alejó lentamente de su espalda.<p>

"¡¿Para qué?!" Gritó.

"¡Para revisar tus plumas!" Dash extendió una de sus propias alas y la sacudió. "Has  
>estado usando tus alas todo el día y apuesto que necesitan ser acicaladas."<p>

"Aww, ¡pero eso también toma una eternidad!"

"¡Hey!" Dash la miró. "¿Cuál fue el trato que hicimos cuando te recogí esta  
>mañana?"<p>

Scootaloo rodó sus ojos. "Que haría todo lo que tu dijiste sin discutir, y en cambio  
>pasaríamos todo el día juntos."<p>

"¿Y si discutías?"

"No obtendría mi sorpresa," dijo. No tenía la menor idea que sorpresa iba a ser,  
>pero sí tuviera que adivinar, probablemente sería un poster de los Wonderbolts o<br>algo similar.

"Correcto, niña. Así que déjame ver esas plumas."

Se dio la vuelta y se sentó antes de desplegar un ala temblorosa y mantenerla afuera  
>para que Dash la inspeccionara.<p>

"Vaya, debes de estar muy cansada, ¿eh?" Dash preguntó mientras tomaba el ala  
>agitada con su casco.<p>

Scootaloo asintió.  
>"Bueno, trabajaste muy duro el día de hoy," Dash dijo, poniendo un casco en su<br>hombre. "Estoy orgullosa de ti."

"¿En serio?" Scootaloo prácticamente se asombró por el cumplido.

Dash asintió y miró abajo hacia el ala de Scootaloo. Al igual que una potranca,  
>todavía seguía siendo pequeña, y Dash no podía esperar hasta que Scootaloo llegará<br>a su próxima etapa de crecimiento, cuando sus alas finalmente crecerán a su máximo  
>tamaño. Haría que volar sea más fácil para ella. Con una pata sosteniendo el ala,<br>deslizó la otra sobre la superficie. En vez de ser suave como debería de ser, docenas  
>de plumas sobresalían, arruinando la superficie como si fuera maleza anaranjada<br>apareciendo en un patio bien recortado.

"¡Tus plumas son un desastre! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que las acicalaste?"

"Uhh..."

"Si, eso pensé." Dash frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto hacia las plumas fuera de  
>lugar. "Realmente necesitas acicalarte todos los días. De lo contrario todas estas<br>plumas sobresaliendo te harán caer cuando vueles."

Scootaloo se encogió de hombros. "¿Y? ¿Por qué es importante si ni siquiera puedo  
>volar todavía?"<p>

"Porque ayuda a entrar en una rutina. Y cuando es parte de una rutina, lo haces  
>todos los días sin siquiera darte cuenta. Además, es bueno para tus alas, incluso si no<br>estás volando. ¿Entendido?"

"Si…"

"Bien. ¡Ahora empieza a acicalarte!"

Scootaloo llevó su ala derecha alrededor de su cara y encontró una pluma  
>sobresaliendo. La agarró con sus dientes y la retorció, tratando de conseguirla de<br>vuelta bajo la pluma junto a ella. Era difícil. Cada vez que la ponía en su lugar ella  
>retrocedía, solo para encontrar que su nariz había presionado otra afuera. Después<br>de algunos intentos fallidos gruño con irritación.  
>"¿Que estás haciendo?" Dash estaba observándola con una ceja levantada.<p>

"¿Eh? ¡Estoy acicalando como dijiste!"

"¿Alguna vez alguien te ha enseñado como acicalarse?"

"No. Ninguno de los adultos en el orfanato son pegasos. ¿Por qué?"

"Porque estas siendo demasiado ruda con tus plumas. No me sorprende porque te  
>toma una eternidad acicalarte. Cada vez que arreglas una pluma arruinas la mitad de<br>las otras alrededor de ella."

"Bueno, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?" preguntó, rascándose la oreja con su  
>casco.<p>

"Ven aquí," Dash dijo. "Te enseñaré."

Un ala se envolvió alrededor de ella y la empujó hacia atrás hasta que su espalda fue  
>ceñida contra el pecho de Dash. Miró por encima de su hombro mientras Dash<br>bajaba su cabeza y gentilmente tomó una anaranjada pluma fuera de lugar entre sus  
>dientes. Torciendo su cabeza muy ligeramente, Dash la puso de nuevo en su lugar<br>hasta que se sentó detrás de la de al lado, dejando una superficie lisa e impecable.

"Justo así," Dash dijo. "¿Lo ves?"

"Uh, ¿Puedes hacer algunas más?"

Dash rió y revolvió su melena. "Claro, Niña"

Scootaloo dobló ambas patas delanteras sobre el ala delante de ella y se inclinó hacia  
>adelante mientras Dash se puso a trabajar una vez más. El sentir ser acicalada por<br>alguien que no sea ella misma se sentía sorprendentemente bien. Había una suave  
>presión cada vez que la nariz de Dash la tocaba mientras la pegaso mayor alivió las<br>plumas encrespadas de vuelta en su lugar, y con cada exhalación, la cálida  
>respiración de Dash volaba a través del laberinto de plumas, el calor irradiando hacia<br>afuera y sumergiéndose de nuevo se desvanecía mientras su nariz se trasladaba al  
>siguiente punto. Cómoda entre un cuerpo caliente y un ala, sus parpados empezaron a caer mientras las actividades extenuantes del día comenzaron a pasar factura en la<br>potranca.

"¿Estás bien?" Escuchó una voz preguntar.

"¿Eh?" Parpadeo un par de veces para despertar y luego giró para ver a Rainbow  
>Dash sonriendo hacia ella.<p>

"Te estas durmiendo"

"Oh. Sí, solo-" Su boca se abrió mientras un bostezo repentino se le escapó. "Solo  
>estoy cansada… y se siente bien."<p>

"¿Qué? ¿Ser acicalada?"

"Mmmhmm… no sabía que se sentiría tan bien."

"Je. No le digas a nadie esto, pero cada vez que tenía un mal día como una potranca  
>mi madre siempre me arrastraba en su ala después de la cena y me acicalaba. Podría<br>sentarme ahí con mi cabeza apoyada en su ala durante toda la noche mientras  
>trabajaba." De repente, un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza. "¿Alguna vez alguien te<br>ha hecho esto antes, niña?"

"No."

Los ojos de Dash se suavizaron. El número de cosas que la potranca se ha perdido  
>por no tener padres continuaban sorprendiéndola.<p>

"Buen, en ese caso, solo siéntate ahí y disfrútalo," dijo antes de inclinar la cabeza  
>hacia abajo para arreglar otra pluma.<p>

"De acuerdo…" Scootaloo respondió, medio dormida. Unos segundos después un  
>pinchazo de dolor la golpeo. "¡Ay!"<p>

"Lo siento," Dash sostuvo una pluma rota. "Tenía que sacar esta pluma mala. Sin  
>embargo, no veo ninguna otra rota, por lo que no debería doler más."<br>Levanto su cabeza y la sopló al aire. Flotó en su lugar y después, justo cuando Dash  
>agachó su cabeza para continuar, bajó para pegarse en su melena donde la franja<br>naranja se juntaba con la amarilla. Paso desapercibida por Dash sin embargo, y su  
>rostro seguía entrando y girando mientras continuaba acicalando a la potranca.<p>

Mientras trabajaba, los pensamientos de Dash regresaron a lo que había dicho antes  
>acerca de su madre. Esas noches siendo acicalada fueron algunas de las mejores que<br>ella recordaba de su infancia. Dejó que las memorias se reprodujeran en su mente  
>mientras trabajaba. Como Scootaloo, siempre le había tomado mucho tiempo<br>acicalarse y nunca había entendido como su madre podría sentarse allí durante lo  
>que parecían horas y acicalar a alguien que no sea ella misma. Aunque tenía que<br>admitir que estar en el otro extremo de la sesión de acicalamiento era de algún modo  
>placentero, como si fuera… lo correcto. A pesar del trabajo, lo disfrutó. La idea se<br>quedó en su mente por una pluma o dos hasta que…

Se detuvo a mitad de arreglar una pluma y miró a la potranca en su ala. Ese pequeño  
>cuerpo cálido presionando entre su ala y su pecho, mucho más pequeño que el de<br>ella misma y disfrutando la sensación de que alguien arreglara sus plumas cada  
>segundo tanto como Dash. Por un momento en su mente, la melena rosa de<br>Scootaloo era un desastre de colores, y la propia ala de Dash era del mismo color  
>rosa claro que el de su madre.<p>

Su boca se estiró en una pequeña sonrisa. Nunca había imaginado que acicalar a otro  
>pony podría ser tan gratificante. A pesar de que ella era la que estaba haciendo el<br>trabajo estaba contenta, relajada, e incluso feliz. Con una sonrisa aún en su rostro  
>encontró la siguiente pluma y reanudó su trabajo.<p>

La sesión de acicalamiento duró hasta que el sol iba desapareciendo en el horizonte.  
>Cuando terminó, Dash gentilmente acostó a Scootaloo en una nube y vio como, por<br>duodécima vez en otros tantos minutos, la cabeza de la potranca cayó antes de  
>levantarse rápidamente de nuevo mientras luchaba para no quedarse dormida.<p>

Dash rió y dijo, "Sabes, si quieres quedarte dormida, adelante."

"¿Y mi sorpresa?"

"No se irá a ninguna parte, confía en mí."  
>"Pero tengo que caminar a casa…" Scootaloo bostezó y luego continuó, "y si me<br>duermo ahora, entonces voy a estar aún más cansada en mi camino de regreso."

"No te preocupes por eso. Me aseguraré de que despiertes en tu hogar, ¿de  
>acuerdo?"<p>

"De acuerdo…" bostezó de nuevo y amontonó una parte de la nube para hacer una  
>almohada antes de reposar su cabeza en ella. "Oye, Rainbow Dash…"<p>

"¿Sí?"

"¿Crees que me dejen tener una cama de nubes en mi hogar algún día? Esto es  
>mucho mejor que mi cama…" tocó la nube. "Incluso los bultos son cómodos."<p>

"Si, niña. Creo que te dejarán tener una."

"¿En serio…? Eso sería muy asombroso…" dijo mientras se acurrucaba en la  
>almohada improvisada.<p>

Dash sonrió para sí misma. Por varios minutos, yacía ahí mientras el sol terminaba  
>su lento descenso, finalmente desapareciendo justo antes de que la respiración de la<br>potranca cambiara, señal de que el sueño se apoderó de ella.

Hubo un sonido de aleteo y Dash volteó para ver un pegaso color verde claro  
>aterrizar en el borde de la nube un poco retirado de ellas. Se puso de pie y trotó<br>hacia él.  
>"Eh, ¿puedo ayudarle?", dijo en voz baja para evitar despertar a Scootaloo.<p>

"Lamento molestarla, Srta. Dash," susurró el semental. "Mi esposa quería que le  
>entregara esto."<p>

Le entregó un sobre pesado con un montón de documentos legales dentro de él.

"Pensé que íbamos a dejar esto por hoy y firmar todo mañana," dijo mientras  
>hojeaba los documentos.<p>

"Ella sabía lo mucho que esta noche significaría para ustedes dos, así que me envió  
>para obtener su firma hoy. De esa forma seria oficial en su primera noche en casa." Miró a Scootaloo y sonrió. "Ella vendría por sí misma, pero yo soy el que tiene alas<br>en la familia y ella no quería caminar en la oscuridad."

"Bueno, gracias por venir. Es eh, realmente significa mucho." No traía una pluma  
>con ella, por lo que se dirigió a la casa e indicándole que la siguiera, diciendo,<br>"Pase."

Empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta principal. Había una sensación de calor en el  
>pecho de Dash y no podía dejar de sonreír al pensar en la reacción de Scootaloo por<br>la mañana…

"¿Ya le contaste sobre su sorpresa?" Inclinó la cabeza hacia la forma de dormir de  
>Scootaloo mientras se dirigían adentro.<p>

"Iba a hacerlo, pero creo que la presioné un poco más hoy. Estaba tan cansada que  
>no podía mantener los ojos abiertos."<p>

Dash lo llevó dentro y puso el sobre en la mesa de la cocina antes de ir a la encimera  
>cercana donde había una pluma y un tintero. Inclinó su cabeza y cogió la pluma<br>justo cuando algo cayó de su melena, aterrizando junto al tintero. Lo miró fijamente.  
>Era una pluma color naranja, rota a la mitad.<p>

Poniendo la pluma en su lugar, cogió la pluma rota y el tintero, llevando los dos a la  
>mesa. Tomándola con su boca, cuidadosamente empezó a firmar su nombre en los<br>bloques de firma vacíos en cada página. La longitud corta de la pluma hizo que sea  
>más difícil de escribir que con una pluma original, pero siguió adelante. En el<br>momento que terminó, la luz del sol se había desvanecido por completo, y  
>Scootaloo era apenas visible a través de la ventana como un bulto oscuro en la nube.<p>

Le entrego el sobre de vuelta al semental y le agradeció. Caminaron de nuevo hacia  
>afuera donde silenciosamente trotó hacia el borde la nube antes de despegar y volar.<br>Dash regresó adonde Scootaloo dormía. Se veía tan feliz y cómoda. Dash no estaba  
>segura cuantas veces la potranca había dormido en una nube, pero dudaba que<br>hubieran sido más de una o dos veces.

Scootaloo apenas se movió cuando Dash la levantó con sus patas delanteras.  
>Revoloteó en la casa y por el pasillo hacia la habitación justo enfrente de su<br>dormitorio. Lo que solía ser un cuarto de huéspedes. Ahora era otra cosa. Algo mucho más que una simple habitación, y su nueva ocupante era mucho más que un  
>simple invitado.<p>

Empujando la puerta, Dash entró a la habitación recién renovada y encendió las  
>luces. Uno que otro poster de los Wonderbolts estaban pegados en lo que antes eran<br>paredes vacías. Letras firmadas con tinta plateada brillaban desde la parte inferior de  
>uno.<p>

Para la mejor voladora joven de Equestria,  
>Gracias por salvar nuestros flancos.<br>Te debemos una.  
>-Spitfire<br>-Soarin  
>-Misty Fly<p>

Varios marcos posaban encima de dos mesas de noche, que previamente habían  
>estado vacías excepto por una lámpara en una y un reloj en la otra. Uno sostenía una<br>fotografía de tres potras en la playa, cada una con una sonrisa congelada para  
>siempre en sus caras. Otra mostraba una Scootaloo más joven con una sonrisa<br>realmente más amplia de lo que debería ser posible mientras Rainbow Dash envolvía  
>una pata delantera alrededor de ella y le dio a la cámara una sonrisa apretada.<p>

Dash flotó hacia la cama y deslizó a Scootaloo entre las sabanas. Una cama de  
>nubes. Igual a la que ella quería. La potranca murmuró algo, pero no se despertó, ya<br>que Dash se recostó a su lado y cubrió a las dos con la sabana. Mientras lo hacía, la  
>luz reflejaba en sus ojos de las letras brillantes en el cartel que colgaba en el techo.<p>

¡Bienvenida a casa, Scootaloo!

Inclinándose, Dash puso sus labios en la cabeza de Scootaloo. Los dejo allí durante  
>varios segundos antes de retroceder un poco.<p>

"Te dije que me aseguraría de que despertaras en tu hogar," susurró.

Las últimas palabras que el semental había dicho antes de que se fuera volvieron a  
>ella.<p>

"Felicitaciones, Rainbow Dash," decía mientras sacudía su pezuña. "Sé que será una  
>gran madre."<p>

Una madre. No una amiga. No una hermana mayor. Una madre. Alcanzó la foto de  
>ella y Scootaloo de la mesa de noche. El marco se lo había dado Pinkie Pie, y<br>acarició las letras de color rosa brillante que estaban en la parte inferior.

Madre e Hija

Sorbió por la nariz y se limpió el rastro húmedo que había aparecido en su mejilla

"Bienvenida a casa, Niña," se las arregló para ahogar su voz antes de besar la melena  
>rosada de la potranca de nuevo. "Bienvenida a casa."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Y Asi Termina Como Acicalar A Tu Gallina Es Una Muy Linda Historia En Lo Personal Me Gusta :DD Bueno Se Despide FunNight<strong>

**Que Sean Felices  
>Y Coman Perdices<strong>

**Chaooo! **


End file.
